The Way We Were
by Tedious Tendencies
Summary: Pure Zacey songfic. I wanted to do it to prove that I could. One-shot.


**Hey again :) Soo, this is my Zacey fic and I hope you Zacey shippers like it. Oh, and I thought you should know, Kacey is still in the Perf's. Gravity **5** is back to being Gravity **4**, and Zander is still the relative new kid. This is how the lunchroom scene in the pilot episode **_**should**_** have gone.**

It was a beautiful day, outside, the halls of Brewster High and the Perf's couldn't think of a better way to spend it than getting manicures, facials, and full body massages.

"How about we cut fourth period?" Grace proposed cheerfully.

Kacey stopped walking which, therefore, made everyone stop walking.

"Grace," she began in a sickly sweet, yet condescending manner. Grace perked up at the mention of her name and offered a dazzling smile. "What is our fourth period?"

Molly piped up, "I know, its—"

Kacey put her hand up and made a gesture that would equate to her taking the sound right out of Molly's throat. "I was asking, Grace. Not, Molly."

Molly griped and stepped back into formation.

"We have lunch fourth period, Kacey." Grace's smile faltered. That was right wasn't it? Yeah, they had English first period, then Math, then Bio-Chem and then lunch. Grace wanted to peek at her schedule but something told her not to break Kacey's gaze; she was doing that thing where she was both beautiful and terrifying at the same time.

Kacey clasped her hands together and nodded encouragingly, "Right Grace. And what do we DO, during lunch?" Kacey looked at Molly, seemingly daring her to interrupt the blonde.

"We…sit and talk and pretend not to notice everyone staring at us. Even though they are." Nodding, Grace realized her mistake, "Oh. I guess I didn't think—"

Kacey shook her head, "Remember Grace, you're not supposed to think. That's Molly's job," Kacey still used the same tone as if she were talking to a docile immigrant. She straightened the diamond studded "G" on the silver chain around Grace's neck and smoothed down her golden locks. "Your job is to stay perfect, can you manage that?"

Instantly Grace's smile returned, "Yep. At least I think so."

"Ah. What did I say about thinking?"

"That's Molly's job." Grace delivered verbatim.

"That's my girl." Kacey winked before turning back around. "Right hand," Molly stepped up proudly. "Left, hand," Grace stepped up, not as proud as Molly but proud nonetheless. And with that they entered the lunchroom.

**Gravity 4 POV**

"Zander, you have got to try the soft pretzels here man, Nelson and I get them all the time, and we still can't believe how much cheese sauce they give you." Kevin high-fived Nelson, but Zander's attention was directed elsewhere.

"Who are they.." he asked in awe as the Perf's entered the lunchroom.

Nelson followed his gaze, "Oh. The Perf's." Even from across the room the hairs on the back of his neck stood on edge from fear and admiration.

"Perf's?" Zander questioned.

Kevin mimicked Molly's voice, "It's the abbreviation for Perfects."

"They have names don't they?"

Nelson lifted an eyebrow, "Uh..yes. The brunette one is Molly. The blonde is Grace and—"

"The luscious one is, the magnificent, Kacey Simon." Kevin interrupted holding his hands out for a double high-five, which Nelson and Zander took the opportunity to slap.

"You guys know these girls?" Zander asked, as he checked his hair.

"We're not allowed to talk to them," Kevin took a bite of his pretzel.

"Not that he would want to.." Nelson leaned into Zander, "Kacey asked his for a copy of his English homework and he fainted."

Zander chuckled, "Dude you _fainted_?"

"I had low blood-sugar that morning!" Kevin protested.

"So you think you can introduce me to Kacey?"

"Like I said before, _we're_ not allowed to converse with the Perf's," Kevin reiterated, pointing to himself and Nelson.

"But if you wanna take a crack at it young grasshopper, be our gest." Nelson gave Zander an encouraging pat on the back,

"Okay," Zander nodded, grabbing his guitar and heading over to the Perf's table. "Excuse me," All the Perf's turned to look at him, offering smiles. Kacey's reaction was ambiguous. "Uh, my names Zander." Kacey lifted an eyebrow that seemed to say, get on with it. "You must be the lovely Kacey Simon.." All the Perf's ooh'd and giggled as Zander took Kacey's hand and kissed it.

"Zander.. Robbins?" she ventured as he nodded, still holding her hand, "We're lab partners in Bio-Chem."

"Good. That means I get to see more of you.." The tone of Zander's voice made Kacey smirk. This boy was obviously flirting, hard.

As they gazed at each other Kacey felt a not so subtle nudge in her side. "Oh, um.. these are my friends—"

"I'm Molly," Molly piped up, extending her hand which Zander shook gently.

"And I'm Grace!" Grace clapped and smiled.

"What about.." Zander began, regarding the other six girls.

"We are all you need to know," Molly answered. Zander gave a polite nod to them anyway.

Kacey tapped his guitar with a perfectly manicured nail, "You came to play me a song lover boy?"

"Only if it's duet," Zander winked.

Kacey flipped her hair back, "I'm not much of a singer.."

"Pffft! Nonsense. Kacey is an amazing singer!" Molly interjected gleefully.

"Alright," Zander began to tune the strings of his guitar, "Let's here you sing, cutie."

"It's Kacey." Kacey rolled her eyes playfully.

Zander held up his hands in the universal sign of innocence, "I meant Kacey."

"Mmm." Kacey stood, smoothed out her skirt and began singing acapella.

**I'm feeling sexy and free**

**Like glitter's raining on me**

**You're like a shot of pure gold**

**I think I'm 'bout to explode..**

Zander nodded and began to strum the baseline of Jessie J's _Domino_.

**I can taste the tension like a cloud of smoke in the air**

**Now I'm breathing like I'm ready cause you're taking me there**

**Don't you know?**

**You spin me out of control..**

If the cafeteria wasn't watching before, they were certainly watching now. As Kacey sang each line Zander became more and more impressed with her vocal ability and admittedly he **was** plain checking her out. The power in her voice was extraordinary. It wasn't until Kacey was delivering her last few lines of the song that he snapped back to reality.

**Rock my world until the sunlight **

**Make this dream the best I've ever known **

**Dirty dancing in the moonlight **

**Take me down like I'm a domino **

**Every second is a highlight **

**When we touch don't ever let me go **

**Dirty dancing in the moonlight **

**Take me down like I'm a domino**

The cafeteria burst into wild applause. Even the lunch ladies took off their hairnets. Kacey ran her fingers through the tips of her dark brown tresses and daintily sat, directing her all attention to Zander. It was his opinion that really mattered.

"Wow," Zander clapped. "You are truly amazing.. is there anything you can't do?"

Kacey pretended to think, "Ask for my own number?"

Chuckling, Zander pulled out his BlackBerry, "Gotcha. I'll give you mine right now if you promise to text me tonight."

Kacey batted her perfectly made up eyelashes, "I think I can find time."

"It's a deal then?"

"Deal," she nodded, extending her hand.

This time, as Zander took it into his own, instead of kissing it, he intertwined his fingers in hers and grinned.

**Soo, that's my fic. Love it, hate it, it's there. **

**~Risque **


End file.
